Sun Rise
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: Post 3x22: He can't be with the woman he loves, she lost her brother. They both share a deep connection and they both need a time out, so they leave, knowing it is the point of no return.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**AN: ****This little two parter (or three...not sure yet) is dedicated to Vic, I really love talking to you and complaining with you XD Since we're both more than unhappy with the season finale, I thought to write a little Debekah story, because they are awesome and would be so good together! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_**Sun Rise**_

_Part 1_

The Boarding House never looked darker than in this very moment. No light, no sound – just emptiness and darkness.

Damon stared straightforward; his only reaction was to lift the bourbon bottle to his mouth once in a while. He knew he shouldn't sit there and just drink, he was needed elsewhere, but it was his way to deal with pain. It always was. Drinking his sorrows down and do something stupid. But he didn't feel like doing stupid that night, no he just wanted to drink.

_48 hours. _It took exactly 48 hours to change the whole world. In just a short period of time the girl he loved chose his brother over him (not that it really surprised him), he was close to death (again), his best friend died (for real this time) and the girl turned into what she never wanted to be (he still didn't know what to think about it).

He sipped the last swig of bourbon down and smashed the bottle against the wall. He wanted to scream into the night. Curse Klaus, curse Alaric, curse Stefan and mostly curse her.

He wondered if he could've done anything to prevent what happened if he would have gone back instead of his brother.

He laughed bitterly. Of course he could. He would've ignored her wishes and let the boy die instead of her, he wouldn't have cared if she hated him forever, he was used to it. But not his brother, no Stefan always granted her wished, no matter how stupid they were.

His phone started to ring. The ID said _Vampire Barbie_. He ignored her. He did it all night. She kept calling and calling and he knew exactly why. It was because Elena _wanted _him. _Needed _him.

He couldn't deal with her right now. It was too much, too painful. He closed his eyes. Tried to forget, but it was impossible.

She turned, freaked out and remembered that he compelled her, yes she remembered, _both times_. She was angry at first, then sad and then she jumped on him and kissed him.

He tried to excuse her behavior with her heightened emotions, but when she told him she _loved him _and that she w_anted only him_ it was too much to take. He just ran away.

Stefan of course didn't know how to react to any of this, of course he didn't. He didn't get the chance to hear her choice, the real one, so he couldn't understand Damon's behavior at all. But the truth was, even if Vampire Elena seemed to love him and chose him; Human Elena said the opposite and that only a few hours before.

How could he possibly be with her after that?

Damon Salvatore always had a plan, always knew what to do in any situation, but not in this particular one. For the first time in almost a century, he didn't know what to say or do. He was completely lost and he doubted there was a way out of this situation.

"Hey…" He looked up. A soft voice called for him. "Damon…" he was surprised, he didn't think he would see her face again.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly. "I thought you'd be off to Vegas or Disneyland."

She sat down next to him and looked at him with those big, clear eyes. "I wanted to thank you." She said with nothing but honesty in her voice.

He raised his brows, but said nothing. So she continued. "You saved my life today, even if you hadn't to. You could have let Alaric kill me, but you didn't."

He shrugged. She made a point. He wasn't exactly sure if Klaus lied to him and Stefan about him being the sire of their bloodline, but the moment Klaus died he didn't care anymore, he was prepared to die, so there was no reason in saving Rebekah. "I thought your thank you card was killing Elena." He snapped at her.

Guilt fleshed upon her beautiful face, but she never looked away from him. "I don't say I'm sorry, because I only did what I had to, to protect my family. I thought you of all people would understand.'

He looked away. Of course he understood her. If he had been in her shoes he would have done the same. He was willingly to sacrifice other people more than once to save his brother or Elena, he wasn't different from her.

"She's a vampire." He said. Rebekah didn't look as surprised as he thought she would be. "Why so mopey then?" she asked almost playful. "Now you have her for all eternity."

He looked back at her. "She told me she loves me." He didn't know why he told her all that. Maybe because she just happened to be there or maybe because he thought she would understand, after all, they had some things in common.

"Shouldn't you be happy now and smile all the time? That's what you always wanted." There was a sad undertone in her voice. He knew she had some sort of crush on him and he knew he hurt her deeply. "Before she turned she chose Stefan." Usually he would feel ridiculous talking about his feelings, especially with her, but somehow it didn't matter anymore.

"And now you don't know what to do." She said as a matter for fact. He nodded. They were silent for a while. Suddenly she giggled.

Damon was irritated. That woman irritated him. Why would she laugh now? Because he felt miserable?

"Your life is a soap opera." She said, slightly amused. Damon stared at her and then he laughed, too. The situation wasn't funny at all, but he wanted to laugh, he wanted to feel one moment of easiness. "My life is worse than _Gossip Girl_."

They fell back into the silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. He was glad to have her there, even if it was strange, if it wasn't for her Elena would have never died.

"What do you want?" she asked, a sincere concern in her voice. "And I mean what do you really want?"

It felt like she was the first person in a long, long time to ask him that. "I want to be with her, but not like this. I….just can't." It was the sad truth and he finally spoke it out loud. But somehow it relieved him to say it, he felt a strange freedom he didn't feel in a while.

"I'm still hurt because you used me." She suddenly confessed. Damon blinked at her, unsure what to say. "You did that kinky torture thingy with me, I think we're even." He smirked, but he knew they weren't even, not a single bit. She hurt him physically, he abused her emotionally and that was worse. He knew from the moment Sage suggested using Rebekah that it was wrong, but he did it for the same reason she stood on that bridge only a few hours before, to protect the people he loved.

"But I understand. Now more than ever." She said softly. "And just for the record, I think you deserve someone who puts you first….no matter if she's human or vampire."

He stared it her with a sudden amazement. He didn't know how she did it, but somehow Rebekah of all people managed it to make him feel better.

She stood up and waved her hair back. "What will you do now?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Honestly, for the first time in 1000 years, I have no idea. I must not run away or follow someone around…I am completely free." It was a bittersweet freedom, she lost her brother that day and it hurt like hell.

"Elijah is already on his way to Denver to tell Kol what happened." She explained briefly. "But, I don't think I'm ready to follow Elijah to wherever he wants us to move."

The sudden thought of her being gone was unpleasant for Damon. He got used to having the blonde whirlwind around. They didn't have the best relationship, but at least they had one. He wouldn't consider them as friends, but there was a connection. "You could stay here." The moment the words escaped his mouth he regretted them. It made him look pathetic to ask her to stay, especially after everything that happened.

To his surprise she smiled. "I can't and you know that." She took a deep breath. She really hoped to call Mystic Falls her home again, but it was too late for that. "Not after what I did." It was just plausible. She would never have the chance of a normal life here, not after it was her fault everybody's golden girl died and turned. She felt a bit queasy. She never understood why everyone treated Elena like she was better than anybody else, to her she was just a selfish girl who walked around judging people and doing nothing more than being a hypocrite.

"Then this is goodbye, sexy Bex." Damon said with a grin. Rebekah blushed a little. Then she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I guess it is."

Damon didn't mind that small gesture, but he was thankful no one was home to see him, 'talking to the enemy.'

She made her way towards the door. Damon watched her carefully. He didn't know what suddenly bit him but he jumped on his feet and walked after her. The same moment, she turned around.

"Rebekah!" He called.

"Damon." Her eyes flickered with hope. They stared at each other and chuckled.

"You want some time away from your brothers?" he asked.

She nodded, hoping it meant what she thought. "And you want sometime away from her."

He studied her face, she really was extraordinary beautiful. Of course there was Elena and she needed him more than ever, but why shouldn't he put himself first for once. After all everybody always reminded him how selfish he was.

She didn't know what exactly was happening between them. She knew he loved Elena, but she couldn't deny her attraction to him. Suddenly she felt nervous, just like any other girl would when Damon Salvatore stared at her with such an intense.

Her hair fell into her face, he softly stroked it away. "I can't promise you anything." He whispered.

"I don't want promises, just…some fun. And I think we both need it." She said, smiling.

"How about Europe? Paris is nice at this time of the year." He asked and did the thing with his eyes, he always did when he flirted.

She placed her hand into his. "Sounds good."

He didn't pack any clothes, he could always buy new stuff. He didn't write a message, he could always call Stefan later. He didn't even look back when the door closed behind him.

They weren't perfect, they were far away from that. They weren't a couple, lovers or even friends, but they were something.

She was aware that he loved another and that it would take time to heal him, but she was willing to wait, even if she didn't know for what. But there was something between them and she wanted to believe that there could be more.

He knew that it was the point of no return to run away with her and that neither Elena nor Stefan would ever forgive him for that, but he was done doing what they wanted him to do, what they wanted him to be. He was done being second choice and if he could have a time out with Rebekah, he would gladly take it.

They walked through the empty streets of Mystic Falls, still hand in hand. The wind blew softly around them. When they reached the sign 'You are leaving Mystic Falls' the sun started to rise.

He took a deep breath. It felt good. It felt truly good.

"Damon?" she said. He squeezed her hand. "Hm?"

She giggled softly. "You don't plan on walking to Paris, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Wow, I'm impressed by the feedback, thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. So, I've been thinking to make this longer, than three chapers to make it more...well 'round'. I hope you'll enjoy this one, its maybe a bit too fluffy and sweet but...well I'm in a mood or something XD **_  
_

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

_Part 2_

Damon was indeed right; Paris was beautiful this time at the year. Rebekah didn't know how long it has been since she was last there, but it seemed like an eternity.

They stayed in a lovely little hotel, nothing too big and extravagant; they wanted their privacy, because they both went through a lot lately.

Once they arrived Rebekah let Elijah know what was going on, to her surprise, her brother wasn't angry or anything with her. He just wished her good luck and hoped Damon would treat her well. For Damon's sake, she made him promise not to tell anybody where they went.

Damon didn't call Stefan, he just send him a short text, that he needed a time out, nothing more. He didn't give him any details about where he went or if he was alone. Of course Stefan wouldn't stop calling. He called him three time an hour and Elena even more, so he did the only thing he knew would stop it, he threw his phone into the Seine and bought a new one. The only person who got that number was Rebekah.

They shared a hotel room, even the bed, but there was no sex involved. It surprised him more than anything, but they kept it platonic. He wouldn't make any move on her when he was still hurting over Elena, he owed her that much. And she understood, waited patiently for him to heal.

The first few weeks weren't easy for both of them. She feared every day she would wake up and find him gone, back to where he belonged. Her nights were awful. Each time she closed her eyes she saw her beloved brother, bursting into flames in front of her eyes. And she saw Alaric's smirk. It followed her everywhere. She woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Calling for her brother, knowing he would never return to her.

Damon thought a lot. He wasn't his usual sarcastic self. He was quiet and always surrounded by sadness. He knew it wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't help it. He thought about everything he lost in these past two years. The illusion of Katherine's love, Rose who always understood him, Andie who was his only comfort a long time and mostly his best friend. Alaric was probably the loss that haunted him the most. He didn't mourn someone that much since his mother died over a century ago. Sure, he still had Stefan and Elena. But that was all on the surface. Even if he and his brother became close again, he was not delusional. The rift between them was beyond repair and even after a millennia none of them would ever truly forget what the other had done. And Elena, she loved him, it should be all he ever wanted, but it didn't feel real. It probably never would, because a part of him would always question if it was honest. Her human self chose Stefan, her vampire self chose him, but Rebekah was right, he wanted someone who loved him with all she got, not only with one part of her.

Eventually things got better for both of them. When she woke up at nights, she found comfort in his arms. He cradled her for hours, kissing her hair, telling her that everything will be good again. When he fell back into his memories and mourning, she was there to cheer him up. He discovered things about her he never thought would be there. He learned that she was funny and utterly clumsy. She was fluent at French. She was an awful cook. Her favorite Disney movie was Cinderella. And she could sing, he loved listen to her when she was under the shower. And after a while, there was more than darkness around him, that woman, who started the change by turning Elena, became his personal ray of light.

* * *

They were in Paris for almost six months when he felt like he wanted to change a few things, he wanted to thank her for being there for him.

"Get in the car, Bekah Bee." His newest nickname for her, it came along when he discovered she was afraid of bees.

Rebekah lay on the large hotel bed and watched a French soap opera. "I'm lazy today…" she moaned. He chuckled. Damon Salvatore never took 'no' for an answer.

"Don't make me to throw you over my shoulder and carry you." He said and did his infamous eye thing.

She rolled her eyes, he knew exactly he had no chance against her. "Where do you want to go anyways? And since when do we own a car?"

Damon grabbed his jacket and threw hers over her head. "We have a car since I compelled a nice French man to give me his." He definitely loved his compulsion.

She smiled and followed him outside. "You didn't answer my first question." She complained and got into the car,

Damon smirked. "That's a surprise." He said, knowing she hated surprises.

She stretched her arms and yawned. Her nights were getting better, but still she never slept very long. "Tell me…" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Nope." He said nonchalantly. Rebekah pouted and started to prickle his ribs. "Tell me, tell me, tell me…" she sang like a little kid.

Damon chuckled. He still wondered when they became so comfortable around each other. "Stop distracting me, I need to drive."

Rebekah smiled. "Tell me and I stop distracting you." She prickled him again. Damon rolled his eyes. "I need to concentrate on the road." She was as much as used to getting her way than he was, so he knew she wouldn't give up.

"You should pay attention to me." She answered playfully.

One of Damon's hands left the steering wheel and started to tickle her. "You sure?"

Rebekah started something between yelling at him and laughing. "Stop it! Damon, I'm serious, stoooopppp!"

"You wanted my attention, now you got it. Deal with it, sweetheart." He said satisfied.

She tried to slap his hand away, it didn't work. "That's not what I meant!" she yelled between laughs.

"Oh, I know. But what I want….if you would stop asking on the other hand…" Damon tried to hide his own laughter, she had no idea how cute she was when she tried to be angry.

She tried to push him away one last time, it still didn't work. Secretly she was amazed that he still had control over their 'borrowed' car. "Fine." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we're there." She decided to play offended, she knew he wouldn't take it seriously. Their banter belonged to their everyday life.

Damon briefly kissed her cheek. "Good girl."

* * *

"Bekah Bee…open your eyes…." Damon said smoothly into her ear, he couldn't believe she actually fell asleep again.

Rebekah slowly opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Are we there yet?" she asked in the cutest possible way.

He nodded, speeded out of the car and opened the door for her. She was surprised by his gesture, but didn't mind him acting like a true gentleman for once. "See your surprise." He said, secretly excited if she would like it.

Rebekah couldn't believe her own eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands, otherwise she would've squeaked out of joy. "Damon…." She whispered in an awe.

He chuckled. "You like it?" he said.

It took all her strength not to jump on him. "We're in Disneyland!" She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

He smiled and followed her willingly. "I thought since we're in Paris and all –" he couldn't finish his sentence. She already discovered someone dressed as Minnie Mouse and wanted to take a picture.

Damon relaxed, his surprise was a huge success, so he decided that she was in charge for the day and the following once. They would stay as long as she wanted to.

Rebekah was replaced by a happier, more frolicsome, brighter version of herself. She giggled like a little girl, danced around, ran from one ride to the next and even let Damon buy her a princess diadem. She was like any other human girl and somehow it made him happy he was the reason of her joy. Apart from Elena and Stefan, he couldn't recall the last time he just did something for someone else because he just wanted to. The big difference this time was, that there was no catch. Whenever he did something for Elena or Stefan, it was him who was getting hurt in the end, there was a price to pay, but this time, he could enjoy it as well.

After hours of walking, Rebekah was just happy sitting down and eat something, not blood but something real. Blood wouldn't fit the day, it was just a plain human day and it should stay that way.

"Don't you think you ate enough junk food for today?" Damon asked and wondered how much that girl could eat.

Rebekah gave him an indifferent look. "I'll eat as much as I want and if you have a problem Mister, I'll eat you too."

Damon ignored her comment and grabbed for her third (or was it the forth? He stopped counting) burger.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him.

"I'll want your pickles, I love pickles." He said and fished them out. Before the pickles made it to his mouth Rebekah grabbed his and caught them with hers. "Too bad I love them, too."

Damon was taken by surprise. He stared at her as she continued eating and complaining that stealing people's pickles is a crime. She was so different from _her _in every possible way. Not only that she was blond and super strong, no, she was _brattish_, often annoying and a spoiled princess, but she was also warm and kind and somehow lost, just like him. She wanted fun, living her life and enjoy small things. She didn't search for drama or tried to be always good and perfect. She knew she wasn't.

"You know that staring is rude, right?" she said and eyed him like he'd gone crazy.

He snapped back to reality. "It's getting dark…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is the great Damon Salvatore afraid of the darkness?" she mocked him. Instead of mocking her back he grabbed her arm. "C'mon. There's something you need to see."

They made their way through the crowds. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the castle." He answered quickly.

"The castle?" she was confused. "We've already seen the castle."

He stopped in front of the huge castle and smirked. "Not like this." He grabbed her and jumped, hoping no one paid attention to them.

They landed on the top of the castle. Rebekah needed to catch her breath for a moment. "Whoa, are you crazy Damon?"

He shrugged. "A little. That's what everybody keeps telling me."

She didn't know if she should laugh or not. "Look at the sky." He said and pointed up above. She did as she said and it took her breath away. "Fireworks." She said and smiled.

"I thought we can watch them from here…its nicer." Damon gave her a small grin.

If she didn't know better she would have thought it wasn't just something _nice_, but really _romantic _instead. But that was Damon and he didn't do romantic (not that she knew) and he was in love with someone else. She mustered him from the corner of her eye. He didn't look sad like he did before, something had changed.

"I wanted to thank you." He said suddenly.

"For what?" In her eyes she was the one who needed to thank him for that amazing day.

"Everything." He replied. "Since we left Mystic Falls I was in a really bad shape and I know you expected something else, but still you stayed, so thank you…for…" he wasn't particular good in thanking people, but she deserved it.

"It's okay." She answered and gave him that amazing smile of hers. "I want to say thank you, too. For that day…the last months. For all the nights you stayed awake with me."

He returned her smile, it actually was a real one, not his usual smirk. He looked at her, maybe truly looked at her for the first time. She was just standing there, in the darkness, a ridiculous diadem on her head, surrounded by fireworks. That was not an original vampire or vampire at all, that was just a girl, longing for the same things in life he always wanted. "You're so beautiful." It came out his mouth before he could even think about what he just said.

Rebekah wasn't sure how to react. He told her before that she was pretty and sexy and that he liked her ass, but that was always playful and flirty and nothing like that. She felt that the color of her face changed into a deep red. "Tha…thank you…" she stuttered. He kept staring, why did he keet staring?

"Damon, you're actually creeping me out!" She said in a really high-pitched voice. "Can you please be you again?" Not that she didn't like him being sweet, but it was so strange, because it doesn't fit the version of this guy she got to know over the past months.

He chuckled, obviously amused by her insecurity. "You know, human me was a hopeless romantic…" he walked towards her. She gulped. "But vampire me…" He grabbed her arms. She shrieked a bit. "Well…he is…I don't know…" his voice was seductive. He pressed her against one of the castle's towers. "I think he can be romantic…but he is not into this whole…courting a girl thing." He pressed a hot kiss on her neck. She slept with him before, she knew how his kissed felt, but this time it was entirely different. She didn't know about him, but for her this wasn't all about sex anymore. "Damon…" she breathed. He looked back into her eyes. "Vampire me always takes what he wants." He whispered. His hands left her arms and swung around her hips. He smiled once more, again it wasn't the usual cocky smirk, it was enough for her to know that it wasn't just a game for him anymore, too. She put her arms around his neck and pressed him a bit closer. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, different from the once they shared before, but it soon turned into a heated series of kisses. She was glad they didn't do anything all the time they spent together, it was so worth waiting.

She knew he wasn't completely over Elena and that it would take its time, but for now he was with her and it felt good.

When they slept together that night, it wasn't some frustrated hate-sex or manipulation, it was out of genuine affection and because they both needed each other.

This night Rebekah slept good, really good and when Damon woke up in the middle of the night and watched her next to him, he thought that maybe his problems would vanish one day and that life could be good again.

Rebekah awoke before him in the morning. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His hair hung all messy in his face and made him almost look cute. She giggled and suddenly she knew that there was a big problem coming up. Despite everything, she had the bad feeling that she was falling in love.

* * *

Four day later they returned to Paris and their hotel. "I can't believe we're living in a hotel for six months." She complained as she opened the door.

"You just have to say something and we buy an apartment." He said followed her inside. They never talked how long they would stay in Paris, but she was probably right, living in a hotel that long was weird, even for him.

He dropped their luggage on the floor. "I need a shower." She said. He reached around her waist and kissed her neck. "I think we both do." He said mischievous. She giggled. "Who said you're invited?"

"I'll invited myself." He pulled her shirt over her head. They didn't define their relationship, both know that wouldn't end good right now, they just decided to enjoy each other's presence and see what may happen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." They immediately turned around, hearing that all familiar voice.

"You?" Rebekah said in a shock and looked at the girl in front of her.

Damon couldn't believe his own eyes. Life was actually good at him and boom Mystic Falls had to catch up. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed, the he discovered that her eyes were red and swollen, she must have cried and she looked like she was about to cry again. He exchanged a quick look with Rebekah, knowing she never got along with her. But Rebekah just nodded.

"What happened, Caroline?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry that I didn't upload for so long, but university kept me busy. Sometimes studying can suck XD Anyways hope you'll like it ^^  
**

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)  
**

* * *

_Part 3_

Rebekah decided to go out for a little while, take a walk along the Seine, maybe buy some new clothes; she just knew she needed some time away from the hotel.

How could that happen? She was happy. She and Damon were happy, as happy as they were in months and then suddenly that bubbly blond cheerleader appeared. Now everything would be ruined again. She laughed bitterly. How could she have been so foolish to think she deserved happiness in her life? She felt a few tears running down her cheek.

She was shivering, fear was getting her. Fear that he would leave her, that Elena finally came to her senses and chose him over his younger brother. She wouldn't stand a chance against that.

* * *

The tension in the hotel suite was almost unbearable. Damon was standing; he was too restless to sit down. Caroline sat on the green armchair in the corner of the room; she bit her nails and looked nervously up and down.

"I'm asking for the last time, _Barbie, _why are you here?" Damon hissed. Caroline flinched. He never said her nickname with such a despise. "That's a long story." She finally answered. She was exhausted, finding him, travelling, that all got the best of her.

Damon rolled his eyes and for a moment she hoped they would just go back to their usual bickering and name calling, but his face hardened again.

"You better tell me or I personally get you on a plane back to Atlanta." Caroline closed her eyes, how much she would give to go home again. But she couldn't. She could never go home again. "How can you be with her?" she asked instead of telling him what she really wanted to.

Damon laughed bitterly. "I'm not discussing her with you." He said calmly and it scared her.

"But she _killed _Elena!" Caroline suddenly shouted. All the anger was back. All the hate she had for Rebekah. Suddenly she felt a hand around her throat. Damon stared intensely at her. "What would have you done, to protect your family?" he asked instead of shouting back, than he released her. Caroline was shocked, he didn't react like the Damon she knew.

"I…." how could she answer that question, a part of her understood Rebekah's motives, but she would never dare to speak it out loud. Instead she looked away. "Before he died, Alaric told the council about Tyler and me. We wanted to run away, but now Tyler is gone and so is…Klaus." She searched for Damon's eyes again, there was a tiny bit of sympathy underneath the stony wall.

Damon was surprise she even mentioned Klaus, but on the other hand, Caroline could fool the entire world but not him, he knew that she had feelings for the Original, even if she never acknowledged them. He knew all too well how charming that family could be.

"Go on." He said. Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "It all went down so quickly….you know?" she smiled sadly. "Of course you do." There was a small moment of silence, Caroline played with her hair. "I grieved because I lost Tyler….then Stefan told me what happened to Elena….I…I…." she felt tears running down her cheeks. Damon was sorry for her, there she was feisty Caroline crying like a little girl, looking broken and confused and lonely.

"I hadn't even time to breathe. The council was after me and my mom wanted nothing more than my safety so she bought me time…to leave…she wanted to come but….she would have slowed me down…" Damon started to understand, for the first time in her life, Caroline Forbes was completely alone. And she didn't know what to do.

"What about the Stefan and Elena?" he asked. "Does the council know about them?"

Caroline shook her head. Of course he would ask about his brother and precious Elena, why should he care about her? "No…don't ask me why…I don't understand it either."

Evil Alaric seemed to have his own way of thinking that one was for sure. Damon was glad Stefan and Elena were safe, but he didn't understand why they would let Caroline go all by herself. That didn't fit Elena's 'one for all, all for one' attitude.

"Stefan wanted to come along." Caroline said as if she read Damon's thoughts. "He said with the council on alert and you gone, there was no reason to stay in Mystic Falls."

Damon couldn't agree more, it was completely stupid to stay in a town on vampire watch. "Then why didn't they leave with you?"

Caroline laughed again. "Elena….she didn't want to leave Jeremy and Matt behind. She thought moving after everything that happened wouldn't be good for them….silly if you ask me, but when precious Elena makes up her mind everybody has to follow…." The was she said made Damon thin that maybe something more happened between the girls, but he wouldn't ask. The less he heard about Elena, the better.

"Everything is a mass at home Damon." She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. "The council is crazy, Stefan is beating himself up over Elena's death, Jeremy doesn't know whether he's coming or going, Matt has barley talked since the accident, Bonnie is going nuts and I mean really nuts and Elena…she is overwhelmed with all of this and you….you disappeared."

He wasn't sure if she was rebuking him or not, but he understood where she was coming from. It was true he left them alone with all this mess, he ran away with Rebekah of all people. And he didn't regret one single moment.

"I needed to get out." He confessed. He didn't owe Caroline anything, but he felt like she needed the truth. "Running was probably not the best thing, but I couldn't face her, couldn't face them living their eternity together…Ric was gone and…you know the rest."

To his surprise Caroline was smiling. "Believe me I understand, not why it had to be with her, but why you had to go."

"Why are you here?" Damon asked again, not hostile like the last time. She shrugged. "I have never been outside Mystic Falls, I know no one in this wide world…I mean I have an aunt somewhere in Massachusetts I think, but how should I explain why I ran away? You were….the only one I could turn to."

He understood her. If he were in her shoes he would've done the same. "How did you find me?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Elijah." She almost whispered. Damon clenched his fists. "That bastard." He hissed. "We asked him for one simple favor and he-" Caroline interrupted him. "Don't be angry, please. He felt sorry for me and I…I haven't told anyone, not even Stefan I swear. Elijah was just being nice, because Klaus –" He throat was suddenly dry. What was she about to say? Because Klaus cared for her? Because Klaus was _in love _with her? She was supposed to mourn Tyler, but she couldn't help but mourn the other man, too.

"Fine." Damon said an crossed his arms. "But, I swear if you tell –" She sighed. "I know….you kill me bla bla bla.."

He smirked, they were both getting back to their normal behavior.

Suddenly he looked serious again. "You can't stay and you know it." He said.

Caroline nodded. "I know. I don't want to be around her."

"She is my priority now." Damon was as surprised as Caroline that he actually just said that. "Do you love her?" Caroline asked bluntly.

Damon gasped. The conversation took a turn he didn't like. "Not yet." He answered after a while and it was the first time he was honest to himself. He still loved Elena, but that _now, _but maybe in a few years he could love Rebekah as well.

Caroline didn't comment on his answer¸ she didn't dare to.

"I'll give you the number from an old friend of mine, she lives in Ireland and has a thing for lost little vampires, she will help you and I'll book you a room for the night, but be gone by sunrise." He said, changing the subject again.

Caroline nodded. She knew that was all she would get from him and who could blame him? She was never his biggest fan, but now she wished she would have thought otherwise.

"I was wrong, you know?" She said and stood up from her chair.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I was always rooting for Stefan and Elena…" she said and Damon looked away, he didn't want to talk about the happy couple now.

"But now I wish she would have chosen you…" Caroline confessed sincerely.

That confused him. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Because you would have saved them both." She said.

* * *

Rebekah snuggled against Damon. It was the middle of the night and yet, none of them could sleep. Rebekah couldn't believe her luck, Damon told her everything Caroline said and yet he decided he wanted to stay with her. She was nervous the whole day, afraid to lose him.

"Thanks…." She mumbled against his chest.

He was stroking her hair. "For what?"

"Choosing me." She said and yawned.

He softly kissed her for head. "Do you like Italy?"

Rebekah turned around to face him, "What do you mean?"

"I thought about moving….and I always liked Italy." He said.

Rebekah smiled. "You don't trust her."

He smiled. "Not a single bit. I bet Stefan is on his flight already, so we get out of here as soon as possible"

"I love Italy….but I don't want to live in a hotel again." She yawned again.

"Good." He softly kissed her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**AN:**** So sorry for not updating sooner, but you now how it is, I guess...XD Thank you all so much for the comments and all the alerts and favs, I'm really glad you enjoy this story. This chapter is a bit OOC, but I really wanted some fluff and time for Debekah since the last chapter focused more on Caroline and Mystic Falls. Hope you'll enjoy it :) **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_**Part 4**_

Rebekah smiled as she looked at her work. It was the first time in her thousand years of living that she actually painted a wall and it looked really great. She sat down on the floor and put the brush aside. There was still a lot to do, but for now she was just enjoying what she just had done. Damon said they didn't need to do the work by themselves, they could always compel people to do it for them, but she didn't mind it. She didn't even use her vampire speed or strength; she just wanted some normal experiences.

They moved to Sienna right after Caroline appeared and bought an apartment. Nothing too fancy but big enough for them to have their space when needed and a giant balcony to enjoy the view... Damon was too paranoid that Caroline might told Stefan their whereabouts and he wasn't ready to deal with his brother, Elena and the Mystic Fall Judgment Squad yet. He simply wanted to live in piece for a while, with her and it made her incredibly happy that she was his choice this time.

For Rebekah there was no denying anymore, she was completely and utterly in love with him. She knew he wasn't ready to fall for her and that she may have to wait for several years for that to happen, after all the damage Katherine and Elena had done, but she knew she would wait, he was worth it and she was absolutely sure they could make each other happy.

So here she was, the thousand year old Original in an apartment in Sienna, painting the walls in a soft cream tone, feeling just like a normal girl and it was all she ever asked for.

"So, I've got pasta and pizza, because I couldn't decide…let's face it everything at Azzuro Mare is delicious…and of course I've some gelato for dessert…but I could totally understand if you rather have me instead." Damon opened the door, packed with more food than two people can eat and he looked more relaxed than Rebekah had seen him in a while.

He simply dropped the food on the little wooden board the used as a table at the moment and looked at the wall. "Looks good." He said and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Rebekah smiled proudly. "See, I told you I can do it. After all I'm not just a spoiled princess." She unpacked some plastic forks and knives; they still needed to shop for some things.

"I didn't say you're a spoiled princess, I just said you'll ruin your nails when you paint the walls." He stated and grabbed for a piece of pepperoni pizza, his favorite.

She giggled and put some spaghetti cabonara into her mouth. "My Goodness! I could survive just eating from that restaurant. Who needs blood anyways?"

Damon laughed. She had the sauce all over her mouth. He leaned closer to her and softly stroked it away with his finger. "We still need a fridge…for blood bags." He said after a while.

She sighed. Sometimes she liked to forget her nature. "Did you talk to Caroline?" She wasn't really interested in her, but she was a liability when it came to their normality.

"She's fine. She likes Ireland actually and according to her Stefan still whines about me not calling him back….well I can't call him back if my voicemail is on the ground of the Seine right?" He joked. Rebekah knew it still worried him what Caroline told him about the situation in Mystic Falls and that even after everything that happened he missed his brother.

"You could call him, you know?" She said absentmindedly. "I mean, we talk to my brothers occasionally." Damon decided to forgive Elijah for telling Caroline where they were, after a lot of begging and seducing from Rebekah's side. He knew she needed him and that annoying Kol kid, especially after Klaus died.

"No…it's not now. Maybe someday, but…he wouldn't understand." He stood up and looked around. The apartment was still pretty empty, even if they lived there for almost four weeks now. "We should go shopping tomorrow. I need a sofa…and a TV! Italian soaps are so much fun."

Rebekah walked towards him and hugged him from behind. "You don't have to hide…you can show me when you're hurting." She said and kissed him softly on the shoulder.

He turned around and gave her a small smile. "I know." He kissed her forehead. "I'm just sorry I can't give you the normality you want…"

She blinked by surprise. "Actually, I think our lives are pretty normal by now." She softly touched his cheek. "You give me normality. I wasn't feeling so good for….I don't even now."

"But we're constantly on the run…I'm a paranoid ass, thinking my Holy brother shows up anytime soon…that's not normal." Damon didn't even know why he tried to argue with her. She was so good to him, even if she knew he was still not over another woman and to him she just deserved more. She deserved everything she ever wished for. Every normal experience that was so cruelly taken from her.

Rebekah shook her head. "Scratch the vampire part, Damon and what do we got?" She walked through their apartment. "I'm living in a beautiful city, in a wonderful apartment, I'm painting my own walls, I sit on the floor and eat pizza and spaghetti with my boyfriend, and I think that is more than normal."

Damon stared at her, his eyes wide open. He needed a moment to process her words. "Damon, you oka…?" Then she realized what she just said. She called him 'boyfriend'. She labeled their relationship, something both of them were always trying to avoid.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. She carefully looked at him, he didn't move, didn't even flinch. He just looked at her.

How could that happen? She knew he needed time and she promised him that time more than once and now she ruined it with one simple word. "I didn't…" But what could she say? That she didn't mean it? He knew her well enough to know that she in fact meant it. And why wouldn't she? She loved him, not that she told him that because that would ruin everything completely, but everything about them felt like a real relationship.

They spent most of their days together, they talked about everything, they laughed together, they shared their problems, they slept together, hell they even lived together.

Damon wasn't sure how to feel about it. Rebekah didn't do something wrong and he knew she felt horrible, because of his strange reaction. But the truth was he wasn't angry at all. He was simply shocked. For all the years he lived he has been many things. A son, a brother, a soldier, a vampire, a killer, a monster, a friend, a lover….but never a boyfriend. Sure he had something like a relationship with Katherine, but since she only used him and was with his brother as well it didn't count right?

So now here he was, somewhere in Italy with Rebekah Mikaelson and for the first time in almost 160 years someone called him his boyfriend and meant it. She wasn't compelled or simply delusional, no she was feeling it, she wanted it and he was too astonished to say something.

He cared for her. He knew he cared for her. She was his number one priority ever since they left Mystic Falls behind. He made a choice by staying with her. He enjoyed having her around. She listened. She made him laugh. She comforted him. She was there in the nights. As he said to Caroline before, he knew he could love her one day and even if that would talk a while since Elena was still on his mind, it wouldn't be bad to finally let go and start an actual relationship with her, right?

He almost laughed at his thoughts. Thinking about it, he already was in a relationship with her.

"Damon?" Rebekah asked insecure. She was afraid he would run off, that she was becoming too much for him. "I'm really –" before she could say another word his lips suddenly crushed down on hers. She was taken by surprise and it took her a while to finally kiss him back.

She swung her arms around him and simply enjoyed it. This kiss was different from the many kisses they shared before. There were passionate ones, tender ones and desperate ones. But this was different, this kiss felt like hope.

When they finally pulled away her cheeks were glowing in excitement. "Wow…" she simply said and smiled.

He chuckled and kissed her once again, this time slower and filled with emotions. "I am…" Damon wasn't a man lost for words. But looking into her beautiful eyes, seeing her perfect smile and feeling her soft skin next to his had a power over him he never thought was possible. He laughed, almost shyly which was something new to both of them.

"I just wanted to say…that I am…not mad and I'd like to ask you something." He said and did the eye thing he knew no one could resist.

She nodded. "Okay…"

He suddenly got down on one knee. Rebekah's mouth dropped open. He wouldn't, would he? He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Even if you kinda already labeled us, Rebekah Mikaelson, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him and started to laugh. She didn't know when she laughed like that for the last time. "That was the silliest thing I have ever seen." She swung her arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground. "You are such a fool, Damon."

He joined her laughing. "C`mon, give me some credit. I wanted to feel like male lead in a Katherine Heigl movie for once." He kissed the top of her nose.

"You are impossible." She said, still lying on the top of him. He softly stroked some hair out of her face. "You still need to answer…"

She placed a long kiss on his lips. "What do you think?" She said happily.

Damon grabbed her hand and pulled them up. "You want the full cheesy, over the top, be my girlfriend experience? Something even worse than a Katherine Heigl movie?" He asked.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow. "Alright…be cheesy and lead the way Mr. Salvatore."

He went behind her. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She did as he said and giggled in excitement. He softly pushed her forwards. "Okay, wait a second, I'll tell you when you can open it again."

She felt a cool breeze of air. Was she outside? And where was Damon? She didn't feel his presence anymore. "Damon?" she asked, still not opening her eyes.

"Open!" she heard Damon, but his voice sounded a bit far away.

Rebekah opened her eyes, only to notice that she was standing on their balcony, looking into the garden. She turned around but Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Down here!" she heard his voice. He was standing under the balcony, looking at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing. Who would have ever thought that Damon Salvatore of all people could be so silly.

He coughed and made a dramatic gesture with his hands. "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks, Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east…" he quoted with a very bad fake British accent.

Rebekah laughed. "Stop…stop….or I fall down."

"See…that is being cheesy and romantic and I don't even wear tights…even if I would even rock them." He said, happy that she was happy. "Rebekah, I can't promise you much. I can't even tell you I love you…not now. But I want this. I want this relationship and I want it to work. I know it's not easy for you…the whole Elena thing is still so fresh, but if you let me I'll try. I care a lot about you, probably more than I can show you. But I'll be honest, I don't know how to be in a relationship. I've never been in one that was real. I usually don't trust people…and if I do they screw me over or leave me. I hate being vulnerable. I can be an insensitive jerk. But…" He jumped back on the balcony, being a vampire was great thing after all. "I want you and I want this."

Rebekah was sure, if her heart was still beating, it would jump out of her chest. His honest and emotional speech was more than she ever expected. A few tears were running down her cheeks. She nodded. "I want this, too. And I believe we can make this work."

He smiled. "So…we never have to talk about the…little Romeo act again, right?"

She smiled. Of course he would act like it was nothing, even it meant so much for both of them. But that was Damon, he would always play the tough guy. She quickly kissed his lips. "I may use it as blackmail one day."

He grabbed her around the waist. "You threaten me? That deserves some punishment….from your boyfriend." He added.

She giggled. "Let me down! Damon!"

"Be happy we already bought a bed." He said and carried her inside.


End file.
